


【Unlight|王佐】Flavor

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 有接吻描写





	【Unlight|王佐】Flavor

古鲁瓦尔多发现自己越来越喜欢往植物园跑，不管算得上是这里的半个主人的库鲁托在不在，他总会跑来看看，蹲在花丛里发呆就能耗掉一个下午。除了他们一起打理的那片向日葵，草药区应该是这个温室里他最喜欢待的地方。如果他自己在洋馆里待机，威廉跟随其他队伍一起出门战斗的话，古鲁瓦尔多在这里逗留的时间则会更长，直到被什么人过来找到睡在那儿的他。  
不过一般古鲁瓦尔多更喜欢遵循自己的本能去行动，原因什么的很少去思考就是了。  
拉一张椅子坐在药草堆前，深呼吸的话可以闻到非常熟悉的味道。倒不是说他对药草有多深入的研究，而是这种带着涩味的独特香气似乎已经刻印在他的记忆、或是说灵魂的深处。  
当人偶帮他找回那充满铁锈味和噪音的记忆时，一种非常微弱、却无法忽视的药草味弥漫在古鲁瓦尔多的周围，可他睁开眼睛的时候，只看到人偶在给他拭去额头的汗，房间里没有任何与这种气味有关联的事物，更别说洋馆里没有人有种植药草和熬药的习惯。  
到底是哪里来的？他重新闭上眼，一抹橘色在他脑海里飘过。是了，就是这个，这种独特的气味是从那个他所靠着的人身上传来的。记忆中到处都是浓郁的血和硝烟的味道，唯独这个人所拥有的这股淡淡清香穿过了这堵嗅觉的厚壁，停驻在了古鲁瓦尔多的印象里。古鲁瓦尔多甚至连他的长相都未曾记得清楚——战场上对手和下属太多，没有那种空闲去记住每一张脸，可只有那耀眼的橘色和让人安心的药草味他无法忘却。  
所以当威廉•库鲁托第一次出现在洋馆，人偶顺手帮这个人把记忆找回了一些的时候，古鲁瓦尔多十分肯定，他就是在永久要塞上将他背起来逃离死人堆的军人，而对方的一句“殿下，您没事实在是太好了”更是证实了古鲁瓦尔多的想法，只是这句话让他有了一丝想要恶作剧的心思。“我真没事的话，就不会出现在这里了。”库鲁托听到他的回答时，脸上出现了明显的窘迫神色，他只是轻微的一笑：“不怪你。你做的很好，是个称职的军人，不必自责。”  
库鲁托连忙微微鞠躬表示谢意，无意间便拉近了他们的距离，古鲁瓦尔多闻到那药草味几乎是更加实实在在地传了过来，他忍不住深吸了一口气。这举动似乎让库鲁托有些吃惊，动作却越发僵硬了，这种认真过头的表现反而令古鲁瓦尔多对他有了更浓厚的兴趣。

即使爱好是种植药草，但植物的味道真的那么容易停留在一个人身上那么久吗？  
懒坐在藤椅上的古鲁瓦尔多昏昏欲睡地想着，思路却就停在那里不再继续下去。与其说是“闻到”，可能更像是“感应”到了这份气息，就像是所谓的第六感，或者说是自然界的动物们发出的人类无法听到的声音，无法捉摸得到，但它确实存在着。古鲁瓦尔多没能找到答案，不过他的味道让他想起被背起时的那份安心感。他固然更喜欢血液的味道，可那一刻钻入他嗅觉系统的药草味却迅速占据了他的脑海。就连现在在洋馆里，只要库鲁托靠近他，古鲁瓦尔多都会像当时的自己那样，拼命地、贪婪地吸入那气味，无论如何都似乎还不够，他就像被无形中的什么牵引了一样，有了想要占据这股气味的主人的欲望——  
不同于面前的药草田的味道突兀地出现了。古鲁瓦尔多能清晰地分辨出，哪些是真正的气味，哪些是只属于那个人的味道。于是在朦胧中他伸出了手，准确地抓住了什么人的衣物，用力向自己身上拽。  
“殿下，请不要睡在这——呃！？”  
啊，味道变得更重了。他的鼻尖在那温热的颈窝里磨蹭着，原本半眯着的眼睛也紧紧闭上，把所有的注意力集中在了嗅觉上，对方说的话、变得急促的呼吸、加快的脉搏，他统统没有留意。黑暗中他摸索着捧住了那人的脸，向着药草味最浓郁的地方咬了上去。  
“唔？？”  
库鲁托挣扎的动作唤回了古鲁瓦尔多的意识。他不满地睁开眼，库鲁托惊慌的脸毫无意外的出现在他的视线里。  
“不愿意啊。”  
“不，那个……不对，我不是想说这个，我……”  
军人的眉头又皱了起来，古鲁瓦尔多啧的一声，嘴唇贴上了那个眉间。还想说点什么的库鲁托不小心咬到了舌头，往后退开了一些，可是没有逃的更远。古鲁瓦尔多能感受到他的犹豫，于是默不作声地等，视线聚焦在了他那双翠绿的眼睛上。  
然后库鲁托那小心翼翼的吻靠了过来。  
这甚至比上次在房间里那个擦过的吻还要轻上一百倍，但停留的时间要更长。古鲁瓦尔多再有耐心，这种若即若离的触碰也将他仅剩的控制力浇灭，他用力扣住库鲁托的下颚，把交出去的掌控权夺了回来。突如其来的动作让库鲁托差点倒在古鲁瓦尔多身上，他赶紧双手撑在藤椅的扶手上，竭力保持自己的平衡。古鲁瓦尔多觉得他的姿势有些滑稽，干脆另一只手扶着他站了起来，嘴唇却一刻也没有离开过。对方似乎有些不满自己的劣势，试图含住古鲁瓦尔多的唇瓣，却被他咬了回去，两个人一时间竟都互相瞪大了眼睛看着，嘴上的动作像被激怒的野兽一般用尽全力地撕咬起来，这个吻全然没有了最初的那份稀薄感——更像是一场令人哭笑不得的对抗。  
古鲁瓦尔多能听见自己和库鲁托愈发加重的呼吸声，衣领也被他揪着，给他一种他们随时能打起来的错觉。愉悦的笑声从他喉咙里涌了出来，他放开了库鲁托，用拇指擦了擦库鲁托嘴角上的血，舌尖仔细地将其舔去。库鲁托还在喘气，看上去更加吃惊了。  
“都已经做到这个份上了，你的表情好像有点多余。”  
“不，我……”  
药草的香味在他口腔里散开——不对，并不是真正的味道，就是那种太过意味不明的感知，他好像明白了这对自己的意义到底是什么。

到处都是死亡，那个带来更多的“死”的罪魁祸首还在他们的身后，生死不明。  
恍惚中古鲁瓦尔多有种想要感谢那个女人的心情，可厌恶和排斥的情绪也渐渐像野蛮的杂草迅速在他心里生根。  
他确实一生都在追求着“死”，就算是自己即将走向死亡，他也乐意，因为活物才有死亡的资格。  
古鲁瓦尔多想要的也许是从死亡当中得到的“生”的体会。  
他看到自己那炸得焦黑的手从飞船上摔了下来，可它再也不属于他。没有了手怎么挥得动剑呢？没有健全的双腿又怎么能自由地走动？死去仅有那么一瞬间，又怎么够他彻底拥有“生”的资格？过去做的一切要变成徒劳了。  
然后有人从众多的“死”中冲了出来，将他背负在了身上。  
如果他的手还在，他一定会死死抓住这个人不放，他从来都没有想到，自己的求生欲在那时候会如此强烈。对已经意识涣散的古鲁瓦尔多来说，那一刻这个人等同于自己的性命，而那股药草香就是古鲁瓦尔多紧紧把握这份“生”的希望的唯一线索。  
怎么可能会把它忘掉。

难得走神的古鲁瓦尔多被后背上的一阵疼痛拉回了意识，才发现自己又掐着库鲁托的脸吻了很长时间，终于受不了的库鲁托正在捶打着他的后背想要脱离束缚。古鲁瓦尔多放开了手，看他大口吸气，看他脱下手套擦干净嘴边混合着血的唾液，看他因为缺氧而红透的脸。  
“库鲁托。”  
“是……？”  
“我所追求的事物，似乎就在这里啊。”

Fin.


End file.
